1. Field of the Invention
Preferred and non-limiting embodiments are related to a device for simulating medical values and, in particular, to a device for simulating medical values, such as temperature, blood glucose, pulse oximetry, and the like, to provide a realistic training environment for health care or patient care providers.
2. Description of Related Art
Health care or patient care providers must be trained to use various medical devices and to perform diagnosis and treatment of patients. However, an individual playing the role of a patient in a training scenario cannot actually exhibit the vital signs or symptoms of a medical condition. For example, a patient actor cannot fake a high temperature or high blood pressure reading. Moreover, the patient actor cannot truly respond to a treatment regimen such that their physical condition or vitals react to the treatment.
Furthermore, actual medical devices used for treating patients in real medical scenarios are often prohibitively expensive or otherwise unavailable for use in training situations. Moreover, these devices are configured to generate true readings and measurements, not provide readings or measurements for a specific training scenario. Health care or patient care providers, however, must still learn to use these devices to diagnosis and treat patients.